My Department
by saskiagrace22
Summary: One shot on Zoe loosing her job as Clinical Lead to Connie. This is Nick's reaction to the news and his confrontation with Connie.
1. Chapter 1

Storming down to the ED upon hearing the news, Nick was absolutely fuming that Connie had been appointed the position as Clinical Lead in replacement of Zoe; his wife. He had handed down the responsibility to her upon making the decision to return back upstairs to surgery. It wasn't a decision he made easily. The ED was like his first baby, but he knew by leaving it in Zoe's capable hands that the ED would remain the best in the country and their was nobody else that he wanted to have that position other than her.

He had known how difficult Zoe was finding her new role. She would often return home late, spend hours upon hours in the night catching upon her paper work; it was definitely causing her a lot of stress, but somehow with his support, she still managed.

Of course, everything drastically changed upon Connie's arrival in the department. He hadn't taken the news easily then. He knew exactly what Connie was like; she was in this for her own benefit and stopping at an ED consultant was definitely not satisfying enough for a woman like her. He also knew that Connie was also a strong, confident and opinionated woman, much like his wife and if their paths crossed, there would most likely be the occasional argument. And he was right, there was. Zoe and Connie argued day in day out about how the department should be run. Connie disliked Zoe and Zoe disliked Connie.

"Keep your wife on a leash" Connie spat, brushing past Nick as he rushed past her. She hated the fact that they were together; trying to destroy her budding career in the ED. She knew perfectly well that they were a power couple not to be messed with. When pulled together, Nick and Zoe could achieve anything they wanted to. But truth was, they had failed with the ED and Connie smugly enjoyed this power that she now held over the two of them. She had managed to defeat them like nobody else had before and she loved it.

"I'm sorry?" Nick spun around, his voice etched with hatred as he spoke to her. Connie's smug face was really not helping right now. He couldn't hate a person more right now if he tried to. She had made Zoe's life hell over the past weeks and now he was going to get his revenge.

"She's out of control" Connie fumed after returning from yet another argument with Zoe. They both knew how to really wind each other up and after Connie being appointed to Clinical lead just 20 minutes ago, Zoe had had more than a few words to say to her.

"And she has every right to be" Nick stuck up for her. He had had a phone call from Zoe at the instant Connie became appointed. They had both seen this coming a mile off but had tried to prevent it in every way possible. Never the less, the fact that she had lost her role as Clinical Lead had still upset Zoe considerably, so Nick had no other choice but to leave in the middle of a surgical procedure to come and support her and to also give Connie a piece of his mind.

Connie stepped forward, invading the small gap between them "We could run this place you know" She calmly added, pointing between the two of them to back up her suggestion.

"What?" Nick spat. He knew full well what she was suggesting here.

"Me and you, we'd make the best team" She added, smiling slightly. If she knew Nick Jordan, he certainly wouldn't resist the offer of a powerful woman. "We could knock this ED back into shape" She suggested, looking around at her surroundings as they stood in a quiet corridor of the building.

Nick frowned, not quite believing her suggestions "are you really that delusional?" He snapped.

"Don't deny it Nick, Zoe's a good doctor, but she's not Clinical Lead material" Connie replied "You know perfectly well that you want me running this department as much as anyone" She tried not to smile, lightly biting down on her bottom lip.

Nick sniggered "I couldn't think of anyone I'd despise more to be running my department" He whispered in her ear through gritted teeth.

"Well I'm sure I'll soon change your mind" Connie teased, taking the opportunity presented to her by placing a kiss upon his lips.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He snapped, pushing her immediately away from him, repelling at the idea of her even coming close to him.

"Exactly what you've been wanting" Connie teased, the palm of her hand resting lightly on his forearm as she looked up at him with twinkling eyes. Secretly, she had always found Nick Jordan attractive. But really, there wasn't a woman that didn't. There was just something about his powerful aura and charming ways that had any woman falling at his feet, and even the powerful Connie and somehow managed to get trapped into this spell.

"I'm married to Zoe do you not understand that?" He spat in disgust.

"You weren't thinking about your precious Zoe last night though were you?" She smugly reminded him. She knew that she had him right where she wanted him. One foot out of line and she could have Nick Jordan's whole life turned upside down.

Nick shook his head "That was a mistake" He firmly told her.

Connie sniggered, she had him trapped now. She held the biggest secret that was keeping his and Zoe's marriage together and she loved it."I would love to know what you even see in that bitch" She laughed "I mean you actually married her, there's probably not a man in this hospital that she isn't interested in or hasn't slept with" She continued to mock.

"That's got nothing to do with any of this" He replied. He hated himself so much for what he had done. He hated Connie, but somehow she had still managed to seduce him and he knew full well that she was now going to hold this against him for as long as he lived.

"Seriously, what did you ever see in her?" Connie laughed "I'd love to know" She awaited a serious answer.

"Would you?" Nick smugly grinned, leaning forward to her "She's red hot" He whispered in her ear "You don't even come close Connie"

"What?" Connie frowned.

"You heard" He smirked.

"You talking about between the sheets?" Connie asked, a little taken back with his declaration.

"I'm talking about between the sheets, on top of the sheets, in the office, you name it, she'll do it and wear it" He smugly replied, knowing exactly how to make Connie wriggle "My wife makes the Kama Sutra look like noddy in toy land" He added "So does that answer your question Connie?" He smirked at her appalled look "And she's twice the woman you'll ever be" He proudly added "She deserved that job and you did it out of pure spite" He started to shout, pointing his finger at her.

"Well a quick reality check Nick, I obviously do deserve the job or I wouldn't have been appointed the position" She smiled smugly, enjoying her new sense of power.

"Sex with the CEO really does not count as being a deserving candidate for the job" He responded. She wasn't the only one holding a big secret that nobody else knew about; Nick knew all about herself and Guy.

"No because Zoe didn't get the job from sleeping with you then?" Connie quickly retaliated.

"That's different" He shook his head "It won't last long" He sniggered "and that's a promise not a threat, I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of my department" He pointed a finger as he turned away on his heel.

"I think you'll find it's my department" Connie smugly replied "And good look with that" She smirked, folding her arms as she watched him turn away.

"Always has been my department and soon enough myself and Zoe will have that position back" Nick called over his shoulder as he walked away from her; not having the time or the patience to speak to her a second longer.

"Like I said, good luck" Connie sniggered, taking full enjoying of watching him walk away as she had in fact won. This was her department whether they liked it or not and she was going to do everything in her power to keep it that way.

"Watch your back Mrs Beachaump, because this will be our department again, you've been warned" Nick threatened; promise etched in his firm voice as he stormed off out of her way to go and find his wife.

* * *

**Couldnt resist using Nicks quote about the Kama Sutra in this, it just makes me laugh! Hope you liked it anyway, please review if you get the chance. I'm going to be doing a lot more one shots now so keep an eye out :P Was also unsure if to carry this onto a small fanfic of a couple more chapters so please let me know your opinions. **

**Also I'm on twitter; _saskiagrace :D! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching Zoe's office, he watched as she packed all her belongings away. The scatter cushions, photos of sharice, the framed selfie of himself and Zoe, her spare boxes of heels for emergencies were now all gone; packed tightly away in the cardboard box that sit in the middle of her empty desk. He remembered when he had been in this exact position almost a year ago now, but packing away his belongings to be replaced by Zoe's had not been upsetting for him at all. He was happy that his wife was taking over his role; she deserved being Clinical Lead. This was all wrong, it just didn't feel right for another person to be taking over this office; their office. They had had some amazing times together in that room, both while it was Nicks office and also Zoe's. In fact, it was the exact room that he had proposed to her in. Yes it was slightly unromantic, but that didn't matter to either of them. Technically it was only a room, right? But to Nick and Zoe, this office held all of their memories together; both good and bad, and they did not want to see it go like this.

"Hey" He softly spoke, opening the door and sliding in, remaining by the door as he continued to watch her for a moment. I'm so sorry Zo" He whispered, looking up to meet her eyes as she eventally spun around to face him.

"Nick" She mumbled, rushing over to him and throwing her arms tightly around his neck as she began to sob into his chest "She's taken the department" She cried, tightly gripping onto the back of Nicks shirt as he held her tightly. She had managed to put on a good act after the meeting; ensuring everybody that she was fine, but with Nick, she was able to let out her true emotions, he knew just how much this had truly upset her.

"Shhh, it's all going to be ok, I promise" He whispered, kissing the top of her head as he held her tightly in his arms; a soothing hand running across her back to calm her down.

"No it's not" She shook her head, her face remaining firmly burried into Nicks chest; now soaking wet from all of her tears that had fallen "Connie's won" She sobbed.

"Shhh" Nick continued to try and console her, lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger "We will get it back, I promise you" He tried to assure her, cupping her face in the palm of his hands, as the pads of his thumbs wiped away her falling tears "this is not the end Zoe, this is still out department, it always will be"

"But it's not our department is it?" She mumbled, taking a deep breath to try and stop her tears "I hate her Nick, I really do" She cried, burrying her head back into his chest.

"Come on" Nick whispered, taking her head and leading her over to the office chair. He took a seat, allowing Zoe to sit comfortably on his lap where she could now cry into his chest as much as she wanted to. "We did expect this though didn't we" He spoke as she continued to cry.

"Yeah but I didn't think it would actually happen" She softly spoke as she finally wiped away her tears, her head resting onto Nicks shoulder as she tucked her legs up onto his lap, subconsciously playing with the buttons on his wet shirt as she spoke to him "I'm sorry I've let you down" She whispered.

Nick could feel his heart tugging as she spoke those words, a lump forming in his throat as he held back his own tears. She should not have been the one saying that. He was the one who had let her down and he couldn't hate himself any more than he did right now. "Zoe, no" He stopped her before she could say anything else "you have got nothing to be sorry for, you have never let me down" He whispered, kissing her forehead as he took her hand; entwining his fingers with hers "I couldn't be anymore prouder of you" He softly added, squeezing her hand tightly as he pulled her closer to him to prevent her from slipping.

"You trusted me with it and I've let it go" She murmured, her head tilting to look up at him.

Nick shook his head, he hated her feeling like this "no, this is not your fault" He reasured her "if it had been my department I'm sure Connie would have still taken over" He added "You did an amazing job" He whispered, placing a soft but comforting kiss on her lips.

"Not sure everyone will agree with you" She replied, a previous conversation she had had with Charlie playing on her mind. She knew perfectly well that everyone in the department doubted her as Clinical lead, the only person who didn't was Nick. Truth was she could never live up to the high standards that her husband had set when he ran the department.

"You've got to trust me Zo, I will get you this department back" He promised, lowering his head to kiss her once again "We've had some amazing times in this room though haven't we" He smiled against her lips, his eyes slowly scanning the room.

Zoe let out a small chuckle, remembering all of the memories they shared in this room. Her mind instantly focusing on his proposal over 2 years ago. It was completely out of the blue at the time and couldn't have been more unromantic if Nick had tried, spontaneously popping the question during a moment of intamacy.

"thats better" Nick smiled as she laughed; her eyes lightlng up "you are beautiful" He whispered, tucking loose strands of her hair behind her ears."Come on then Mrs Jordan" Nick gestured for her to get off his lap, as he lightly tapped on her thigh "Shall we go and show Mrs Beachaump exactly who she is messing with" He chuckled, taking her hand in his as they both stood up.

"Good idea" Zoe chuckled, squeezing his hand lightly for her own comfort as they left the office "I can't promise this won't result in an argument though" She laughed, smiling up at him as he chuckled at her; kissing her as they walked hand in hand through the ED. Together they were ready to take on anyone, Connie included, and they were going to do everything in their power to bring her down a peg or two.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews on te previous chapter I'm going to carry this on for a few chapters :) I'm not sure if Zoe should find out about Nick and Connie though, what do you think? Please leave a review if you get the chance. Thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the ED, the couple instantly spotted Connie standing at reception. She was already ordering people around to do her dirty work. Technically, it was now her department, only by about 5 minutes however, that didn't really give her the power to be as demanding as she was.

As they approached her, it was obvious that she had already seen them, her head turning slightly to glance at them as she watched their every move. "Ah Dr Hanna" She called, catching her full attention "I was wondering whether or not you had cleared the office yet?" She asked "it's just I really need to get a start on some paper work"

"you are joking me right?" Zoe snapped in anger, letting go of Nicks hand as she stepped forward an inch or two "you have honestly got the nerve to ask me that right now?" She shouted in her face. Ignoring the feeling of Nicks hand on her lower back as he tried to pull her away. She knew that although he hated Connie, he would still disapprove of her shouting her mouth off in the department like this. But right now, she didn't care one bit. Connie was not going to get away with her smug little remarks while Zoe was still around.

"I was only asking" Connie held her hands up "There's no need to raise your voice at me" She firmly retaliated. It was clear that another argument was already under way. They had only just had one half an hour ago, but Zoe couldn't stand staying calm in her presence right now. They clashed too much for their own good and the arguments got pretty heated, as everyone in the department was already well aware of.

"I will raise my voice all I want thank you" She shouted back, adding a louder tone as she spoke, to emphasis her statement. "Seriously who do you think you are?" Zoe stuck her nose up at her as she looked her up and down.

"I'm your boss Zoe" Connie calmly retaliated "and I suggest you start speaking to me with a little more respect" She smugly added, loving her power over her.

"Oh like you did with me?" Zoe sarcastically laughed "maybe I'll just stab you in the back then like you also did with me" She sniggered.

"Oh Zoe, just get over it, it's pathetic" Connie responded "your job is hanging on a very fine line at the moment Dr Hanna" She firmly warned her.

"go on then sack me?" Zoe encouraged her "I don't want to work for you anyway, you're nothing but a spiteful, nasty, backstabbing bitch"

Nick put his hand on Zoe's waist, trying to pull her away from the argument that was becoming more and more aggressive. He knew that both women would probably end up saying something they regretted if this was to continue. "Come on, she's not worth it" He whispered, pulling her back slightly as she attempted to fight away from his grasp.

"you think you're so perfect don't you?" Connie continued to provoke her, a smug smile still plastered on her face. The fact that she had just taken Zoe's job and department was already satisfying enough for her, but now that she held the secret that she had slept with her precious husband as well and Zoe had no idea what so ever, well, that was just the cherry on top for Connie - she was loving every second that she kept this secret from her.

"no but I'm pretty close" Zoe complacently replied, smirking to herself.

"you think you're the perfect doctor and the perfect clinical with a perfect husband and life, its the biggest joke I've ever heard" Connie sniggered, her eyes quickly dashing over to meet Nick's as she spoke, "you obviously weren't that good or you wouldn't have been replaced by me" She smugly reminded her of her loss of job.

"You only got the job because you're sleeping with Guy" Zoe shouted back, smirking as she realised that she had just revealed this to the whole of the department.

Connie quickly turned her head to look at Nick in displeasure "Oh, so you cared to share your bit of information with Zoe did you Mr Jordan?" She asked; her voice etched with irritation at the fact her own secret had now been shared to the whole of her staff and department.

"I might have mentioned it yes" Nick admitted in barely a mumble. Remembering that he and Connie had agreed that they would keep each others secrets well locked away and now that hers was revealed, he was nervous at what she may do next.

"I'm sure there's a few other things that you could tell her while you're at it" She raised an eyebrow at him in a threatening way to reveal his secret.

Nick stood behind Zoe, shooting dagger eyes at Connie to warn her off. He could tell that she was on the verge of announcing their little secret to Zoe; she was enjoying winding her up too much and Connie Beachaump would not let something like this go "Connie don't" He mouthed quietly, shaking his head.

"oh wipe that smug grin off your face" Zoe added.

"I could bring your whole world crashing down Zoe so I suggest you shut it" Connie firmly ordered.

"what?" Zoe snapped, frowning a little "Go on Connie, everyone's listening" She gestured towards the audience that had now began to form around them "what would you care to share?" She encouraged her, pausing for a moment to allow Connie to speak "yeah, that's right nothing, because you're all mouth" She chuckled when Connie hesitated to speak up.

"do to tell me Zoe, where was your husband last night?" Connie smirked at her innocence, extremely self-satisfied with herself.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Zoe snapped "But if my life interests you that much he was working, because that's what we do, we're dedicated and passionate about our jobs" She continued to argue, as Connie stood quietly listening. "We don't get off of the status like you do, because that's not what being a doctor is about, it's about caring for your patients"

"Working was he?" Connie questionned, a smile tugging at her lips "Well maybe you should look a bit closer to home before you start worrying about being Clinical Lead" She advised "You can't even keep your husband never mind a highly demanding job" She laughed, awaiting Zoe's response.

"what?" Zoe spat.

"Nick slept with me last night and he enjoyed ever second of it" She smirked, loving every second of revealing the biggest secret that secretly held their marriage together.

"i wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman on earth" Nick snapped, glancing at her with a deathly look as he tried to cover up the secret.

"good try Connie" Zoe applauded her, a smug smile tugging at her lips; she was not going to retaliate when Connie knew how to hit her the hardest "Is that the best shot you have?" She laughed.

"believe what you like, at least I had the decency to tell you the truth" She replied, indicating her eyes over to Nick, who stood speechless.

"oh just piss off back to Keller Ward" Zoe rolled her eyes, having just about enough of her petty arguments for one day, as she turned on her heel to walk away.

"Darwin" Connie quickly corrected her mid sentence.

"Whatever" Zoe called back as she stormed off towards her office, pushing past Nick, who quickly trailed behind her like a lost puppy. He couldn't tell whether Zoe had actually believed Connie or not. If she did, she had hidden it very convincingly. He did know that either way, he had to go and support his wife right now and possibly admit the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Storming into her office, Zoe slammed the door behind her in Nick's face; knowing full well that he was there. He was the last person that she wanted to see right now. She had seen his face during the argument, when Connie had revealed that they had slept together, it was plastered with guilt. She knew him too well to understand perfectly well that there must have been some truth in what Connie had said.

"Zoe, talk to me" Nick nervously spoke as he slid into the office behind her.

She turned around, tears now streaming down her face as she looked at him "Please tell me it's not true" She shook her head, her hands trembling as she wiped away her falling tears. Terrified that her worst nightmare was infact coming true.

"No, of course it's not" Nick stuttered, his voice shaking as he spoke. He didn't want any of this to happen, it was a stupid mistake and now he had to face the consequences of potentially loosing the woman he loved and their marriage.

"Don't lie to me Nick" She raised her voice, as she continued to cry. She knew exactly when he was lying; his face said all she needed to know, "you're just making it worse by not being honest with me"

"It was a mistake" He admitted, his eyes remaining fixed on Zoe's as he watched her break down in front of him. All he wanted to do right now was comfort her. Moving forward he edged to put his palm on Zoe's back, but she was having none of it, as she pushed him lightly out of the way.

"How could you do this?" She cried, running her hands through her hair in frustration as she paced around the room "and Connie of all people" She shouted. He knew how much she hated Connie and how much she had destroyed her life over the past weeks. The fact that he had slept with her, was just truly heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry" Was all Nick managed to mumble, completely unsure of what to say to her now. He walked over and took a seat on the ledge of her desk; watching as she continued to pace around the room; sighing "I didn't mean for this to happen Zo" He apologised.

"Oh so you just happened to sleep with her accidentally did you?" Zoe continued to shout, throwing her arms around in anger "You know full well that she has made my life hell" She cried, pausing in front of where he sat "Do I really mean that little to you?" She asked, trying to wipe away her continuous tears that had no intention on stopping.

"No of course not" He replied, looking up to meet her teary eyes; mirroring her emotions as he felt his own tears forming, I lump tugging in his throat as he spoke, "You know how much I love you" He whispered.

"Do I?" Zoe snapped "I thought I did, until you cheated on me" She continued to cry, once again a tired hand running through her shiny perfectly styled bob, "you were the only person I trusted Nick" She sobbed; looking for some sort of explanation from him. She really didn't know what to do. Whenever she was upset she would always have Nicks shoulder to cry on, his strong protective arms to hold her tightly and his reassuring voice to tell her that everything was just going to be fine. But now, she felt alone. Betrayed by the only person in her life that really mattered.

"And you can still trust me" He tried to assure her "It meant nothing to me at all Zoe, you're the one I love, not Connie, I couldn't despise her anymore if I tried" He attempted to talk her round and explain himself. Reaching his hand out to grab her, he tried to pull her towards him; wanting to hold her at her vulnerable moment.

"get off me" She tugged away from him. As much as she just wanted to cry in his arms right now, she hated the thought of being near him "I'm sure you really despised her last night when you jumped on her" She raised her voice as she became more aggitated at the thought of it "am I really that bad Nick?" She questionned, pausing to look at him.

"of course not" Nick sighed. He knew she was going to start beating herself up for this now "it was nothing like that at all" He began to explain "you know I love you more than anything, it was a stupid mistake" He told her "She threw herself on me, it was over in minutes and meant nothing at all"

Zoe inhaled deeply as she tried to calm herself down "im never going to want touch you again, you know that right" She looked at him, trying to hold herself together "I am going to fucking kill her" She fumed, raging around the room as she stormed out of the office to track down Connie. Nobody was going to sleep with her husband and get away with it. Connie had just made things personal on a whole new level and nobody was going to get in Zoe's way this time.

"Zoe, wait" Nick called after her, as he ran down the corridor to try and keep up with her "don't do anything you'll regret" He shouted, trying to stop her from what was potentially about to happen in the middle of a busy department.

"Stay away Nick" Zoe shouted back as she began opening side doors to see whether or not they were occupied by Connie "i will kill her" She screamed; determination in her voice "shes going to need her perfect little surgical skills by the time I'm done with her" She continued to shout in anger as she raced around the ED, Nick trailing behind as he tried to stop her. She was a woman on a mission with only one outcome on her mind and that was to finally show Connie what she really thought of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Storming through the department, she could see Connie exiting resus,"Get here right now" Zoe demanded at the top of her voice. Nick continued to try and pull her back as she ran across the floor of reception in her direction "Did you honestly think you'd get away with this Connie?" She shouted angrily in her face.

"Excuse me?" Connie barked, backing away from Zoe. She knew exactly what she was talking about. Nick's distraught face watching Zoe's every little move said it alll. "Look Zoe I think you should just calm down" Connie calmly tried to reason with her as her eyes clocked the ever expanding audience forming around them once again.

"don't you dare tell me to calm down" Zoe yelled. She could feel herself becoming more and more angry in Connie's presence. The thought of even looking at her and picturing her with her husband made her feel sick to her stomach. "How dare you sleep with my husband" She barked, edging closer to Connie to show her she was in charge.

"Well maybe he wouldnt have come running to me if you knew how to please him" Connie smugly replied, remaining as calm as possible as Zoe cotinued to rage her in face.

"Zoe, just ignore her" Nick stepped in, staying well close to Zoe incase she did anything stupid, "she's not worth it" He whispered, trying to talk her round.

"How fucking dare you" Zoe yelled, forefully throwing herself onto Connie as she firmly gripped her long locks tightly in both hands, backing her over to the wall.

Connie quickly retaliated and gripped onto Zoe's hair, pulling it tightly as she tried to fight her off "Nick, control your silly bitch" Connie shouted, throwing Zoe back to the wall as they continued to fight each other off; forecfully slamming Zoe's head against it as she pushed her hands away.

The whole department was now stood around, watching in disbelief as the two women vionetly pulled at each other's hair, calling one an other every name under the sun in the process.

Nick wasted no time in stepping in, "Connie get off her now" He yelled, in a highly demanding voice as he pushed her away from his wife, firmly gripping onto Zoe's wrist to stop her from retaliating anymore "Zoe calm down" He ordered, pinning her hands above her head where he held her against the wall "this is not the way to react" He shouted; extremely disappointed in her. He knew this was a long time coming though, their arguments had been building for weeks and this really was Zoe's final breaking point. "Connie get out of this department until you've calmed down" Nick demanded as she stood shouting at Zoe; provoking in all ways possible "can somebody take her outside" He ordered as security finally showed up; ushering Connie outside quickly on his demand.

"Nick just me me go" Zoe tried to wriggle away from his firm grasp "I'm not done with her" She raged, raising her voice to threaten Connie as she walked away.

"You can kick and scream all you want" Nick replied "but I'm not letting go until you've calmed down" He firmly told her. Her hands having no chance of fighting back his strong grasp.

"I'm perfectly calm" She yelled through gritted teeth "Just let me go" She continued to protest.

Nick ignored her every will of fighting back, holding her for a moment while she calmed down slightly "I need to sort that cut out for you" He commented on the bleeding cut to her forehead; the result of her head hitting the wall forcefully.

"I'm fine" Zoe protested, her voice now much calmer as she accepted that she was moving no where anytime soon "it's just a scratch" She added as Nick continued to inspect it.

"Now are you going to let me take you into a cubicle and clean it up?" He asked, hoping that she was now calm enough to go and wasn't going to refuse his treatment.

"yes" Zoe mumbled, nodding her head. She hated giving in to him, but she needed him right now.

Nick finally released his grasp, allowing Zoe to move freely away from the wall. He trailed off towards the empty cubicle, trusting her to follow behind at her own will.

Closing the curtain behind him, he slipped on his rubber gloves, not speaking a word as Zoe positioned herself onto the bed. Moving towards her to take a proper look at the cut, neither of them said a word. Zoe sat intently watching his every move; allowing him to stitch her up without any fighting back.

"This might sting a little" Nick warned her as he cleaned the wound, before applying the stitches. Tears began to stream down Zoe's face as he did. "Sorry does it hurt?" He asked, trying to be as gentle as he could with her.

"its not the cut" She muttered in between sobs "can you not fix my broken my heart instead?" She looked up at his eyes above her; filled with hurt as she begged him with every word she spoke.

"Oh Zoe" Nick mumbled, tears filling in his eyes. He took off the gloves, sitting himself down on the side of the bed "I am so sorry" He apologiised "I would if I knew how" He confessed, meeting her teary eyes.

She gripped onto his hand tightly "just hold me" She pleaded "I can't take any more arguing for one day" She sobbed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Doing the one thing he was good at, and that was comforting her when she needed him the most. Neither said another word expect hold each other tightly. Nick knew this was far from forgiveness, but Zoe needed him and he was going to fight all he could to get her back. He knew from now on he needed to step up as her husband and best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shall we go home?" Nick mumbled into Zoe's hair; holding her tightly in his arms, as she sobbed into his chest. They hadn't said a word for the past 10 minutes, except hold each other tightly. As much as she despised him right now, Zoe needed her husband and she loved the feeling of his protection; her body relaxing in his grasp.

She nodded, shifting her body slightly as she wiggled away from his embrace to look up at him "I've not forgiven you Nick" She muttered; her teary eyes showing him just how hurt she actually was.

Nick knew this already as he nodded his response "let's go" He held out his hand for her to take as he guided her off the hospital bed.

Leaving the cubical Zoe instantly let go. The thought of holding his hand that had been all over Connie the previous night sent a wave of nauseous crashing over her. She wanted nothing more than to be comforted by him, but she couldn't be defeated, especiallly not while the entire staff of the ED were watching their every move as they left the hospital.

The drive home was a long and quiet one for both of them. Neither saying a single word to one an other. Zoe sat gazing out the window; her mind wandering to how her marriage had managed to end up like this. This morning everything had been perfect, her life could not have been any better waking up in the arms of the man she loved and in a split second it was all over. Her entire life shattered into a thousand pieces; the only person she loved had betrayed her. Nick kept his focus firmly on the road, a quick glance over in Zoe's direction told him everything he needed to know of how she was feeling right now. He'd never seen her like this before, not even at the miscarriage of their baby. He hated himself more than anything. Wishing he could just turn back time and fix everything with his darling wife; his entire world. The atmosophere was considerably tense and awkward for the both of them, neither particularly wanting to be in the presence of the other right now.

As Nick pulled up onto the drive, Zoe instantly climbed out and headed inside alone; not even a single glance in his direction as she carried herself off upstairs to bed. Nick knew that this was his cue to stay downstairs and well out of her way for a while. She needed some space. He curled up on the sofa, his eyes falling upon their wedding photo set prize position on the fire place, as his attempt of going to sleep failed miserably. He couldn't sleep, not like this, not while she was upstairs most likely in floods of tears. They never went to bed on an argument - ever.

Padding up the stairs, he could hear the muffled sobs of Zoe coming from their bedroom. The door was slightly ajar as he stood quitely in the doorway. She was curled up in a ball on his side of the bed; wrapped in his tshirt. Her hands rested on his pillow as she toyed with her wedding and engagement rings.

Sliding into the room, he carefully climbed onto the bed beside her, not wanting her to be alarmed of his presence "talk to me" He whispered, laying his head onto her pillow as she kept her back facing to him.

"Do you love me?" She quitely asked as she kept her eyes fixed on her rings - the rings that were supposed to display his token of love for her.

"Of course I do" He whispered, rolling over as his arm draped across her waist "I have never loved anyone more than I love you" He softly muttered as he nuzzled into the back of her hair.

"How could you do it?" She calmly asked "I would never even think about cheating on you" She added as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"in honesty" He responded "I didn't know what I was doing in the heat of the moment, it was over as soon as it started you've got to believe me" He tried to explain himself.

"But you were supposed to be mine, just mine" She mumbled, rolling over in his arm so that she could turn and face "Do you remember on our wedding Day?" She asked "when you told me it was me and you against the world forever" Her teary eyes looked up to meet his.

"Yes" He nodded, a lump beginning to form in his throat "and it still is" He whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes "we've always been good team, we've been through so much together and I could not love you more than I do" He softly told her as his hand ran soothingly up and down the bottom of her back "you are perfect in every single way to me" He continue to add "I guess we've just been so busy with trying to keep the ED that I've neglected you over the past weeks" He admitted "and id forgotten what I had was everything I need in life"

"Nick" She whispered in between holding back her tears "I'm sorry too" She softly apologised "if I had spent more attention on you then..." She began before Nick cut her off with a gentle kiss to this lips, "no don't you dare apologise" He whispered, his forehead resting against hers, "I am truly sorry Zo"

"I know you are" She whispered, sliding down in his arms where she lay her head on his chest, enjoying the rythmic sound of his soothing heartbeat as she let sleep finally overcome her teary eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK****, so I'm going to leave this story on this chapter purely because I know I'll get bored of it soon and end up pointlessly dragging it out. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I know it might not be the ending everyone wanted but at least it's a happy one :)**

* * *

Stepping out of his Audi tt, Nick sauntered around to the passenger side, opening the door to take his wife's hand; allowing her to gracefully climb out of their car. "Ready for this?" He gave her a reassuring smile as he squeezed her hand lightly, locking the car door as they made their usual path across the car park.

"Let's do it" She smiled, walking hand in hand with her husband towards the hospital. It was much like their everyday routine had been for the past week. But this wasn't just an everyday. Their choice of clothing clearly indicated that they had no intention of working today. Zoe had chosen to opt for the casual jeans, top and heels look, while Nick still liked to keep an air of professionalism about him, dressed in a smart crisp white shirt along with jeans. This was far from their everyday work outfits and the glances from other members of staff as they entered the ED certainly highlighted that this was far from the average day.

"You're late" A venomous voice crept up behind them as soon as they stepped foot in the building. It was obvious that she had been waiting for their arrival, she watched their every move like a hawk. "And this is highly inappropriate to wear to work" She looked them up and down, indicating towards their choice of outfits. Exactly 1 week; 7 days, Connie had been Clinical Lead and already she made it quite clear to everyone that she was the boss, and one not to be messed with at that. She had already made a lot of enemies, of course, Nick and Zoe being two of them. They both despised her; doing everything they could to rebel against her whenever she ordered them around.

"Yeah, and?" Zoe smugly replied, tightly gripping Nick's hand as she edged closer to his side; marking her territory as she showed Connie just who's man he actually was. "My husband kept me a little too long in the shower this morning" She added, running her nails across Nick's arm. She was loving the disgusted look she had provoked from Connie; she knew full well that she was jealous and even more so, annoyed that she hadn't managed to split them up.

"Can you just get to work please" Connie spat, dismissing her conversation instantly "I haven't got time for your little games today" She edged closer, her words directing straight at Zoe.

"We're not stopping" Nick smugly inputted "We've got a meeting to attend upstairs" He informed her.

"A meeting?" Connie frowned "I wasn't informed about this, so I suggest Mr Jordan, you do as I say"

"No you wouldn't have been informed Connie" He replied "it's got noting to do with you" He smugly grinned "We'll be back down to say our goodbyes later" He called, taking his wife's lead as they headed towards the lift.

"What do you mean?" Connie shouted as they walked away, standing gobsmacked when they completely ignored her.

.

"I'd say we did a pretty good job in there Mrs Jordan" Nick happily smiled as they left the meeting, placing a kiss on her lips as soon as they had left the room "We always do make a good team"

"I could not have done that without you" She smiled against his lips as they finally pulled away "I think Mrs Beachaump's in for a big shock when she learns how it feels to lose this place" She smugly laughed, taking hold of Nicks hand again "Shall we go and say our goodbyes then?" She suggested, heading back down towards the department.

.

A tearful half an hour later and Nick and Zoe had said their goodbyes to every member of staff in the department. Everybody had been shocked at their announcement that they were no longer going to be working in the ED. It wasn't a decision either of them had made lightly; saying goodbye to their first baby, but as a married couple, this was something they had to do if their marriage was to work.

"I'll be back in a minute" Zoe whispered in Nick's ear, placing him a soft kiss as she left him to continue saying his goodbyes to their colleagues. There was still one person left that Zoe had not had chance to say goodbye too and there was not a chance she was leaving without doing so.

"Connie" She shouted, spotting her across the other side of the department "A word please" She demanded, indicating for Connie to walk over to her.

"Dr Hanna?" She replied, awaiting her response.

"I just thought I'd come and say goodbye before we leave" She smirked, wanting to be the first to break this news to Connie.

"What?" Connie frowned "You're leaving?" She asked, a little lost for words.

"Yeah" Zoe nodded "Nick and I have decided to start a fresh somewhere else"

"Got a guilty conscience has he?" Connie asked, trying in everyday to provoke her.

"Not at all" Zoe laughed, shaking her comment off, "I want to say thank you, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be as close as we are now" She smirked. It was true, since Zoe had found out that Nick had slept with Connie, they had grown closer as a couple and their relationship was slowly getting back to the way it always had been.

"You're a mug if you're taking him back, Nick Jordan will never change" She laughed.

"Whatever Connie" Zoe rolled her eyes "I'm not here to argue with you, so bye then" She began to walk away.

"Bye" Connie mumbled as she watched her walk away.

Zoe spun back around, "Oh, and by the way, good luck with finding a new job, I hear their aren't many positions going in Holby now" She smugly smiled at her as she turned on her heel again and walked away; not allowing Connie to say a single word.

"Ready darling?" Nick smiled as she returned back at his side.

"Ready as I'll ever be" She nodded "Rome here we come" She sang, looping her arm with his as they happily walked arm in arm out of the ED for the last time.

"I'll be sad to see the back of this place" Nick sighed as they turned back around to take one final look at the building "We've had some great times in this hospital haven't we" He nudged her lightly, flashing her his knee weakening smile.

"Yeah but we'll have even better times in Rome" Zoe whispered, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips "I love you" She mumbled, opening her eyes to look up at him.

"I love you too" Nick smiled, looping an arm around her waist as he led her back to the car- their final journey out of Holby as they left to start their new life together in Rome. It was time to focus on each other and most importantly, block out the trouble that had almost wrecked their marriage. It was now them against the world again, just two of them; Mr and Mrs Jordan, as they left to start their new adventure.


End file.
